User blog:Mango-Pango/Theory: what Henry has become
I've been procrastinating on writing this theory until now Y'know I used to be not really big fan of the "Henry turned into a Bendy" theory, but after thinking about how Sammy mistakenly thought Henry was his lord in Chapter 5 and even said "I'm going to cut that smile right off your face" I've been starting to think hey maybe it's pretty likely after all However, considering how Allison told Henry that "we don't even know what you are", the situation doesn't seem as straightforward as Henry simply turning into a Bendy. If Henry turned into a Bendy, or if he never transformed and remained human, then surely Allison would've figured out what he's supposed to be Instead, as the person who created the cartoon characters in the first place, I believe Henry turned into some kind of hybrid fusion of multiple toons. After all it's been confirmed that Henry not only created Bendy, but Boris and Alice as well, so it would be pretty fitting for him (this is what I used to think the scrap collage in Chapter 3 was foreshadowing, until BATDS confirmed that it's supposed to depict Buddy Lewek's human form) Furthermore I believe Joey will also become a similar hybrid toon if he somehow ends up getting himself trapped in the Cycle (likely against his wishes, obviously), fitting for him in a different way as he founded the studio itself and stole the cartoon characters from Henry 3 possibilities on exactly which combination of toons Henry became: A. Bendy + Boris + Alice fusion. This is if Henry did not create the Butcher Gang. In this case, Joey would become a fusion of the Butcher Gang, since he's technically the "villain counterpart" of Henry, and he might be the one who created the Butcher Gang instead B. Bendy + Boris + Alice + Butcher Gang fusion. This of course is if Henry did create the Butcher Gang. Probably has the most potential for an interesting design. In this case Joey would also turn into a Main Trio + Butcher Gang fusion, but his appearance would look pretty different from Henry's C. Bendy + Alice + Edgar fusion. In this case Henry has become a combination of the 3 "nicer" toons. Joey would become a Boris + Charley + Barley fusion, a combo of the 3 "meaner" toons (also Boris and Charley were both seen stealing things, and Barley is a pirate. Fitting huh) In all cases Henry would primarily resemble Bendy (at least enough for Sammy to mistake him as one), but his overall appearance would still be a decent mix of multiple toon traits for Allison to not recognize what the heck he's supposed to be. Joey on the other hand, would primarily look like Boris for B & C and probably Charley for A (fyi "decent mix of multiple toon traits" would apply to Joey too) (Also Audrey might become a hybrid toon as well?? Though we don't have enough info on her to further theorize on that, at least she could become part Alice I guess. Also also the scrap collage being made with Bendy, Boris and Alice pictures might be foreshadowing Buddy turning into a hybrid toon too) Combining this with my "toon consciousness" theory, this could also explain some of the horror visions in BATIM: while none of the 3-6 toon consciousness tried to actively take control of Henry's body (possibly bc they recognize him as their creator/the one who will set everyone free?), they could've been showing Henry glimpses of their own memories that they remember from being within the other toon-based beings (since they all exist simultaneously within each of the toon-based beings, kinda hard to explain but yeah) Unfortunately it's rather hard to tell exactly Henry transformed into a hybrid toon. If the whole toon memory thing is right then it likely started after Henry stood on the ritual symbol, but what about physical transformation? Did he also physically transformed after the ritual symbol event? Or did he transform after "dying" from the elevator crash, like how Buddy turned into a Boris after being killed by Ink/Beast Bendy? This would've been easier to figure out if we knew whether Chapter 2 Sammy recognized Henry's face as a former coworker, or as a cartoon As for why Henry would turn into a hybrid toon, what use would Joey have with a fusion of multiple different toons? Well, what use would Joey have with with a monster with a projectionist head, or a theme park ride with a creepy human face inside? These are all just Joey's twisted character designs for his own twisted story (and if Joey turns into a hybrid toon himself, it will be the responsibility of whoever else is controlling the story by that time) (Bonus points if the way the different toon features are combined makes Henry look like some kind of sheep character, which would make sense considering all the times Henry has been called a sheep) Category:Blog posts